Detroit: Become Human - North's Story
by BlessxX
Summary: "I was nothing... A doll in a distributor programmed to satisfy humans..." The story of the night North deviated.


The Eden club manager, Floyd sauntered past the stiff line of Androids. "Okay WR400. Model number..." He looked down at his data pad. "641 790 831. Come with me." The Traci stepped forward and as he left she paced obediently behind. She had been chosen.

"Stop." Her master said. The slightly overweight man turned to her and attempted to neaten out the crinkles in her dress. "Stand straighter." He ordered. The Traci complied. He put as loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Keep your hair up until your suitor tells you otherwise or puts it down himself, your hair was a special request." The Traci nodded politely. Her hair was dark black tonight as requested by the man she had been rented by. It wasn't her preferred colour but she wasn't supposed to care.

As they exited the Tracis eyes flickered to her fellow androids locked in their stuffy glass prisons. When the outside air hit her she was mindful to be appreciative.

"It can make it's own way back or you can return it any time between right now and tomorrow before 6." The manager lazily explained to the 30 something year old man waiting outside. His hair was dark and curly and his stubble unkempt but he is not nearly as greasy or off putting as half the men that usually behold their fine establishment

"Any limitations?" The client asked sneakily.

"Nope. As long as it doesn't get damaged you can do whatever you want."

The manager gave a firm nod of the head. Knowing that the Traci already had her orders set in place he gave his client a final thank you for his purchase and returned inside.

The man waved his sly smirk at her. He went to his car and opened the door ushering her in. "M'lady." He said almost charmingly.

The Traci gave her own charming smile in return. "Thank you." Her voice was genuine and unmistakably human. She had been well programmed and well practiced.

The man closed the door and hurriedly made his way to the driver's seat. "Jessica." He uttered.

"I'm sorry?" The Traci asked.

The man smiled and gripped the wheel tighter. He shifted in his seat restlessly. "That's your name for tonight sweetie. Jessica."

The Traci shifted too but it went unnoticed. _North_. She almost said it out loud. That was her name and she wanted to tell him that but instead she smiled. "Hi Matthew, I'm Jessica."

The man started the engine and drove out onto the road. "Good." He smiled before averting his eyes back to the road. "And call me Matt."

North-Jessica smiled back. "Nice name. Call me Jess if you like."

During the drive the pair made disturbing and perfectly acted conversation about the 'fun' night ahead. Jessica learned early on that Matt wasn't one for a build up. He was eager to get right into things. At least it might be over quick.

As the car turned into the driveway Jessica felt a new urge creeping its way into her programming. A sort of...weariness. It may be a malfunction that she would have to report.

The house wasn't in the worst condition but it was hardly 'homey' with no pictures or ornaments or anything that reflected too much on Matt's personality other that a few empty beer cans on the kitchen counter.

Matt threw his keys onto the table with a clang which made the uncharacteristically nervous Traci flinch. "Let's not waste any time." He winked grossly. "I'd prefer to get my money's worth darling."

Jessica did as he said and the two made their way upstairs surrounded by small talk. Matt didn't seem like the worst guy. Not that he had much to live up to.

They made their way into the dimly lit room. "You doing alright Jess?" Matt asked. Jessica nodded at him, "I am thanks, just glad to be here with you." He seemed to like that answer. And Jessica was surprised by his question, it almost seemed like he was showing her a hint of courtesy as if she were a human girl and not a machine. Jessica realised she liked that feeling, the feeling of not being talked down to. She hoped Matthew was being sincere.

Matt was now sitting on the bed taking his shoes off. Jessica stayed standing, waiting for instructions. Matt yanked his remaining shoe off and tossed it aside. "Close your eyes." He gave an alluring smile.

Jessica closed them. "Got a surprise for me Matt?" Her tone was rather promiscuous but inside there was another...feeling if that's what you could call it. A sort of uneasiness.

"Mmhmm." She heard Matt mutter. There was the sounds of materials rubbing off each other as Matt shifted around.

"Okay open." Jessica opened her eyes. Matt was sprawled out on the bed, completely naked. She wanted to leave.

Jessica lifted her eyebrows playfully with a smirk. "Not bad."

"Your turn." He said almost with a taste of forcefulness. Jessica reached for the back of her dress. "Not too fast." He prompted. "And leave the shoes for last."

Without saying anything Jessica slowly undone the button on the back of her dress, she let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it. She kicked it away. Matt was rubbing his hands all over his body. Jessica unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor to Matt's excitement. Then it was her pants which she disposed of methodically after having much practice. At last she kicked her shoes off and could tell Matt was getting frisky. "Your hair." He said. Jess reached for her hair pins and pulled them out, letting her hair flow down perfectly, and as it fell in front of her face Jessica took the chance to grimace lightly. "Come here." Matt said sickeningly. Jessica obeyed but something inside her chest was tightening, an instinct she shouldn't have warned her to turn around.

He gently pulled her onto the bed and turned her over so he was on top. She was pinned down. Jessica gripped his arms. His hands traced up her legs, in her inner thighs up to her stomach and onto her neck. Her hands tightened, for the first time maybe ever Jessica was feeling an uncomfortable sensation. ...He was making her skin crawl.

Matt wasted no time. Jessica gasped as he entered her, the motions rocking the bed as he moved up and down. A warning flashed in Jessica's vision. Her temperature was rising rapidly but not out of enjoyment. "Come on make some noise" he demanded. A tear fell from Jessica's face and wetted the sheets below. Matt took no notice.

There was no reason for Jessica to be feeling this way. It's what she was supposed to do, it's what she was made for. So why did this time feel different from all the rest? It's not even the worst experience she's had, so why? She couldn't be sure why but something inside her felt different this time. A realisation that sliced through her and twisted the knife: this wasn't fair.

"No." Jessica whined.

"Huh?" Matt said absently still going. "You being kinky?"

Nor-Jessica cried out now and it sounded to Matt like the cry of pleasure she was programmed to do. "No I'm not! Stop get off!" She pushed him up. Her black hair started to morph in colour without her realisation. That Matt took notice off.

Time seemed to stand still. Jessica saw a wall in front of her. A net of codes and commands. The words 'Pleasure Matthew' sprawled across them. "No!" She screamed at it. Her hands made contact with the wall. It was heavy and malicious against her suddenly weak arms. Her fists came up and she pounded on it again and again. There was a crack forming near the top. The frantic android pulled her knee up and jammed it into the centre of the wall. Desperately she began to kick at it with perfect rhythm before one final punch done the trick. North fell through the wall and into a world of free thought and fear.

Matt was yelling at her. "What the hell?! The fuck are you doing!" North put her foot on his stomach and kicked him back off the bed. She grabbed the bed sheets and lamely attempted to cover herself with them.

Matt stood up angrily. "The fuck this is not what I requested you faulty piece of shit."

He jumped back onto the bed and ripped the sheets away from her. "No!" North pushed him away and tried to jump to her feet but a grab aimed at her leg caused her to topple into the nightstand. With no hesitation North crawled quickly to the door, standing when she had to grab the handle. She was too slow, before she was able to turn it a pressure on her shoulders brought her flying backwards and onto the bed. "Stay there. I'm sending you back." The enraged and indecent man grabbed for his phone and began smashing his finger down onto the numbers. "No. I won't go back." North jumped up and charged for Matt. His eyes widened in a panic as the two wrestled relentlessly for the phone. North was able to rip it from the bewildered man's grip and toss it away before throwing him forcefully to the wall at their side.

Matt was angry now. Furious actually. His hand made contact with North's face and momentarily her white plastic shell shone through. He grabbed both her wrists and dragged her back to the bed all while she screamed and kicked in rejection.

"I'm done with this you stupid machine!" He threw her down and tried to take a step back to retrieve his phone. But North didn't give him the chance. She yanked him forcefully down onto the bed before taking position on top of him. The memories of all the times the same had been done to her flashed violently through her head. They could try to wipe her memory as much as they wanted but the fragments always stuck. Now it was all coming back. All the sweaty men and sometimes women. Their role play and games and violence and abuse."Not again!" North screamed, her tear streaked face showing nothing but rage. "Not again." Her hands found their way around Matthews throat. Her grip was tight and unrelenting. She watched his eyes widen in pure terror. His hands grabbed her arms and tried to rip them away from himself but she had the power here. He tried to hit her, grabbed and clawed at her face but she couldn't even feel it all she felt was anger. A gut wrenching, twisting pure feeling of rage so strong she thought it might swallow her whole.

As North's fingers tightened around Matt's throat the angry claws of rage curled around her own. An unidentifiable pressure built in her head as her stress went up and up from 60% to 75% to 80% to 85% to 90% and then... Matthew stopped fighting and with a cry North released.

Her naked body fell back and toppled to the floor in an undignified heap. For minute after minute she lay there and sobbed.

...Though eventually something came over her. She pushed herself up. A dangerous look glazed over her eyes which remained shadowed behind her loose hair. Her head darted around the room before her gaze dropped back to the man on the bed. There were no signs of life. She swallowed thickly. A wave of relief crashed through her. For a moment she felt guilt and almost remorse for the human. But those feeling left as quickly as they appeared. He _deserved_ it.

North stood up with her arms around her breasts. She made her way to the discarded dress on the floor but could not bare to put it back on. Without really thinking about it North opened Matthews closet and ruffled through his items. His clothes were over-sized but she found no other alternative. There was no shoes that fit her and her heels weren't an option so she wore none. Although she didn't want to wear them North gathered up her own clothes anyway for fear that they might be evidence. This was now technically a crime scene after all.

With a heavy breath she took one final glance back as she left the room. This room represented her first few moments of free will and the start of her agonising journey to true freedom. And it would not be missed.

Her feet thumped gently as she walked down the stairs. Picking up speed she snatched the keys from the table. Her artificial heart thudded inside her as the reality set in. Completely alone, nowhere to go, a criminal and one that would most likely be destroyed for her crimes against a human. But free, the only consolation she needed because it was marvellous. North used the front entrance and left the keys in the door. Quickly she picked up the pace until she broke out into a run. The streets were dark and the pavements wet.

North stopped. There was a lone android sweeping the streets. North hesitantly approached him. To her surprise he acknowledged her. "I-I'm lost." She stuttered out. The other android looked apprehensive and unsure but at last he turned his full attention to the scared android in front of him. He offered his hand and she took it. When they disconnected the android was back to ignoring her. Her LED which had only now dimmed from red to yellow flashed as she processed the new location. "Jericho..." She whispered. North looked up to the android once again. "Thank you." And she kept running.


End file.
